kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Feirune
}} Feirune, formerly known as Shinohara Mirei (漆原美麗), is one of the reincarnated students.Volume 1-S5: The Second Classmate She reincarnated as an Earth Wyrm and formed a bond of familiar with Shun, essentially becoming his pet monster.Volume 1-S3: The Hatchling Appearance Fei was born as a little lizard-like monster with her upper body being dark blue and the lower part light yellow, she has some blue dots on her back, tail's tip and ears. Her eyes are purple and have three little horn on her head. As a high-ranking Light Wyrm she has white wings and feathers. When she uses the Light Wyrm's Humanification ability, she transforms to look like an angel with pale skin, white hair and wings; some scales and feathers remain on her body.Volume 4-S1: To the Great Elroe Labyrinth Much of her pre-reincarnated appearance remains, in a similar fashion to Shiraori or Wrath. Personality Fei's personality is what you expect out of a typical high-school girl: she is very proactive and wants to stand out in her group of friends. She was very proud of her appearance as a human and was considered one of the prettiest in the class, fuelling her pride. On Earth she was always the center of attention in her class, but was jealous of Wakaba,Volume 4-S7: Reincarnations who was generally regarded as the "queen" of the class. Even so, Fei had a large group of friends, and tended to bully Wakaba. She enjoys her new, carefree life as a monster. Synopsis Feirune was reincarnated as a dragon egg that was found in the Great Elroe Labyrinth by adventurers after they burned a certain spider's nest. She hatched with the Petrification Resistance skill as a result of her rough treatment as an egg.Volume 1-4: Leaving the Nest When Shun became the Hero, Fei suddenly became an egg again.Volume 3-S2: Omen A few months later, she hatched as a Light Wyrm.Volume 4-S5: Escape Monster file The special evolved form of the reincarnation Fei, due to her contract with the hero Shun. While still possessing the powers she had as an Earth Wyrm, she gains the Light attribute and wings. Because she is a reincarnation, her powers exceed those of a dragon, despite her being only a wyrm. Character File A wyrm who was hatched from an earth wrym egg given to the Analeit royal family. She is a reincarnation who retains the memories of her past life as Mirei Shinohara, a high school student in Japan. During her past life, she was essentially the leader of the girls in class, but for some reason, she was reborn as a wyrm instead of a human. In the egg, she was being incubated by the magic provided by her parents, but she was separated from them at some point and so took several extra years to hatch. After she emerged from her egg, she lived as Shun's pet, but when Shun became the hero, she underwent a special evolution and became a Light Wyrm. | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} Trivia *In the light novel, Fei is described to have a black-like-night body, instead of the blueish purple shown in the anime. *Fei is named after one of the most beautiful areas of a game Schlain used to play. *Feirune is the last of the reincarnations to be born, due to having been inside of her egg for 8 years.Web Novel: timeline *Mirei was reincarnated as a human in the web novel, hence Feirune is a light novel exclusive character. *The manga volumes have 2 special chapters that show Fei's early days on the Great Elroe Labyrinth as an egg and her first days in Analeit *Yen Press has incorrectly translated Fei's race, light wyrm (光竜), as light dragon (光龍). Category:Monsters Category:Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Reincarnations Category:Human Faction Category:Analeit Category:To Do Category:Plot